à armes égales
by Hermia Wolf
Summary: Chris Halliwell (sous la demande de Sirius) passe prendre Harry à Privet Drive, pour le soumettre à un entraînement intensif, sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant... RAR au prochain chap, quand mon ordi aura fini de déconner!
1. information

**Juste un tout petit avant goût pour l'instant, dites-moi si vous pensez que cette histoire peut avoir un intérêt...**

**P.S.: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les persos d'HP, tout est à JK.Rowling et pour ceux de charmed (puisque je vais en inclure, mais pas beaucoup, pas besoin de connaître charmed pour comprendre) ils appartiennent au producteur de la série.**

**Le prologue arrivera demain, si tout va bien...**

**A armes égales**

Lorsque Chris Halliwell est revenu dans le temps, pour aider ses parents et ses tantes, il était déjà un habitué des voyages temporels. Le premier, il l'avait effectué alors qu'il était encore très jeune et s'était retrouvé, à quinze ans, en… 1975, lors des quinze ans des très célèbres Maraudeurs. Il avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Sirius Black, se liant d'amitié avec lui, sans qu'aucun de ses autres amis ne soient mis dans la confidence.

Lors de la cinquième année de son filleul, Harry Potter, Sirius envoie une lettre spatio-temporelle qui lors de sa mort sera immédiatement envoyée dans le futur, à son ami. Afin de respecter le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu, qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, Chris accepte la mission d'entraîner le jeune Harry et vient le chercher, à Privet Drive, pour un voyage direction le futur, duquel il reviendra bien changé…


	2. prologue

**Et voilà, le prologue comme je l'avais promis,j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**A armes égales**

**prologue**

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux airs mystérieux et au regard à la fois dur et doux demeurait dans la grande maison. Dehors, le monde lui était hostile et le moindre pas à l'extérieur se transformait presque irrémédiablement en combat pour sa survie. Et tout cela, sous le joug de son frère aîné, celui en qui il avait eu tellement confiance durant toutes ses années, celui qu'il avait prit comme modèle mais qui était responsable de la mort de tant d'innocent – dont celle de leur propre mère. Parfois encore, c'était difficile à admettre.

Chris ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme, toute de cuir vêtue et des cheveux châtains-blonds descendant le long de ses épaules se trouvait-là. Une assassin – courtoisie de son frère Wyatt – qui avait pour but de le détruire mais qui avait succombé au piège fatal de l'amour. Elle était devenue une alliée de choix pour leur camps.

Bianca…. Salut !

Tu as l'air bien pensif ce soir, affirma la jeune femme, prenant place sur le canapé, tandis que son amant restait à la fenêtre. Accepterais-tu de partager tes songes avec moi ?

Chris sourit. Pour une fois, il pensait à quelque chose d'un peu plus positif que la guerre qui faisait rage autour de lui.

Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années. C'était presque à cette époque-ci de l'année. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais plus pensé.

Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Et que c'est-il donc passé il y a quelques années ?

J'ai fait un voyage dans le temps, accidentellement…. Je suis resté deux mois, en 1975.

Bianca eut l'air surpris. Un voyage dans le temps, c'était quand même dur à faire accidentellement. Après tout, cela demandait quand même une incantation. Mais la question qui la taraudait en ce moment même, ce n'était pas vraiment celle-là. Non.

Et pourquoi donc y repenses-tu maintenant ?

Lis ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant une lettre.

La jeune femme la prit, parcourrant curieusement les quelques lignes.

_Cher Chris,_

_Je te fais parvenir cette lettre au moyen d'un phœnix, puisque c'est le seul moyen par lequel je puisse y arriver. Enfin bon, passons…._

_Si tu lis cette lettre en ce moment, c'est que je suis mort – je me suis arrangé pour que le jour de ma mort, la lettre soit envoyé. Elle est daté, si tout a bien fonctionné, du jour ou je suis… comme qui dirait, passé dans l'autre monde. _

Effectivement, songea Bianca, cette lettre était datée de juin 1998.

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris. Te rappelles-tu l'été que nous avons passé ensemble ? On avait passé un pacte, comme quoi on serait toujours disponible l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas si cela représente encore quelque chose pour toi – après tout, tu n'as jamais écrit - mais j'aurais un grand besoin de ton aide._

_J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de mon filleul, Harry. Cela doit te paraître bizarre mais, à mon époque, un mage noir est entrain d'essayer de prendre le pouvoir – Lord Voldemort – et selon une prophétie, Harry est le seul qui puisse le vaincre. Seulement, le directeur de notre école refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour le mêler à la guerre. Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis étrange de vouloir mêler mon filleul à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas le choix et que de toute façon, Voldemort se lancera à sa poursuite, et je préférerais qu'il soit prêt à affronter son destin._

_Il a besoin d'un entraînement et tu es un sorcier des plus compétents, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu lui serve de mentor. Tu pourrais l'emmener quelques temps à ton époque. Il en a réellement besoin._

_Surtout que le directeur s'obstine à le renvoyer chez son oncle et sa tante chaque été, des gens qui le détestent tout simplement. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis mort et je ne sais pas s'il aura eu le temps d'accepter ma mort avant d'y retourner – je sais que peu importe la façon dont je suis mort, il trouvera un moyen de culpabiliser – mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour lui._

_Bien, je pense que je vais te laisser, maintenant… j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu pourras aider Harry_

_Sirius « Padfoot » Black_

_P.S : 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, England (les vacances commencent le 1er juillet)_

Bianca, abasourdie, reposa la lettre.

Tu vas le faire ? interrogea-t-elle.

Oui, ce gosse a vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin

C'est exactement ça, Chris ! Un gosse. Si c'est son directeur qui prend des décisions pour lui, il ne doit même pas être majeur. Notre époque n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit !

Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais tu as entendu la destinée qui l'attends, Bianca. Il a besoin d'aide, et j'ai un pacte à honorer.

Quand vas-tu partir ?

Demain…. Je partirais demain, lui susurra-t-il en la soulevant et l'emmenant dans la chambre à coucher. Pour l'instant, profitons de la nuit…


	3. chapitre 1

_Cher Filleul,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je sais, ça fait très cliché comme première phrase, et tu n'as sûrement pas besoin d'entendre cela maintenant, mais tu me connais. Je suis incapable de faire quelque chose dans le sérieux. Pourtant, je t'assure que cette lettre est de la plus grande importance, pour moi comme pour toi._

_Tout d'abord, comme je te connais, je suis sûr que tu dois te blâmer pour ma mort. Je me fiche de savoir de quelle façon cela est arrivé, de toute façon, je ne le saurais jamais, mais je sais une chose, peu importe la manière dont je suis parti, CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE ! Alors, cesse tout de suite de te morfondre sur mon sort et sache que jamais, moi, je ne te tiendrais pour responsable._

_Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je passe à quelque chose d'important pour la suite de la guerre. Je sais quelles sont les méthodes de Dumbledore, et même si j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, je n'approuve pas la manière dont il refuse de te mêler à cette foutue guerre. Tu y seras mêlé de toute façon, et je refuse que tu te trouve en plein milieu d'une bataille, sans être préparé, c'est pourquoi j'ai arrangé les choses._

_Dès l'instant de ma mort, une seconde lettre sera envoyé à l'un de mes amis, Chris Halliwell. Tu ne le connais pas, personne de l'ordre ne le connaît, mais crois-moi, il est digne de confiance. Dans cette lettre, je lui demande de venir te chercher le 1er juillet, donc attends-toi très certainement à une visite de sa part ce jour-là._

_Il va venir te chercher pour t'emmener avec lui et te donner un entraînement digne de ce nom. N'en parle surtout pas à Dumbledore, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, et part avec lui. Il te ramènera avant la rentrée, je suis sûr, pour que tu puisses continuer ta scolarité normalement, même si je suis certain qu'avec lui comme mentor tu seras beaucoup plus douée que la plupart des septièmes années, plus doués que la plupart des professeurs même._

_Je sais que cela te paraît très certainement étrange que je fasse tout ces arrangements pour toi, alors que je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour t'aider et me rebeller contre Dumbledore de mon vivant, mais je dépendais trop de lui pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point cet homme est un manipulateur, sous ces airs de grand-papa gâteau. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner cette faiblesse. Mais pour le bien de tous, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne te laisse pas prendre au pièce par ses jeux, n'accepte jamais de devenir dépendant de ses services, sinon tu seras pieds et poings liés pour le reste de ta vie._

_Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Surtout, rappelle-toi que quels que soient les choix que tu fasse, quel que soit le chemin que tu prennes, je suis fier de toi, je le serais toujours. Et tes parents également, j'en suis certain. _

_Je t'aime_

_Sirius._

_P.S. : Promets-moi d'apprendre l'occlumentie – Chris pourra t'y aider – car, si ce n'est pas pour te protéger de Voldemort, cela te protégera au moins de Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui laisser savoir à propos de l'entraînement que tu vas recevoir, car les méthodes de Chris sont très opposées à celle que prêche Dumbledore._

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Harry, et tombaient sur le papier noirci par l'écriture de son parrain. Il venait de rentrer de King Cross et cette lettre l'attendait sur son lit. Il n'y aurait très certainement pas prêté la moindre attention, s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture de Sirius sur l'enveloppe.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Son parrain avait tout compris des machinations de Dumbledore et lui demandait de prendre un autre chemin que celui qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, depuis le désastre de la nuit du département des mystères, il ne faisait plus entièrement confiance au vieil homme, mais de là à entendre Sirius l'approuver, il était on ne peut plus surpris. Mais pas en mal, il pourra au moins s'entraîner, sans entendre ces imbécillités comme quoi il était trop jeune pour ceci, trop jeune pour cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se souciera pas de son âge avant d'attaqué, après tout n'avait-il pas tout juste un an lorsqu'il l'a fait la première fois ?

Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre ce Chris maintenant. Il espérait sincèrement bien s'entendre avec celui-ci, mais si Sirius était ami avec lui, il était certain que se serait le cas. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Encore heureux qu'il ait lu la lettre avant de défaire ses valises ! sinon, il aurait été bon pour toutes les refaire à nouveau.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit dit cela, sa tante fit irruption dans la chambre. Il n'était pas très étonné, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait lui parler depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à la gare. Mais avec l'Oncle Vernon à côté, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus simple.

Enfin, sa tante lui parla donc de plusieurs choses, lui expliquant le pourquoi de sa haine du monde de la magie, de ses parents et finit par s'excuser de son comportement. Il fallait dire que depuis que Harry avait sauvé son fils, et qu'elle savait un peu plus qu'elle était la menace qui planait sur lui, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et s'était rendue compte de ses erreurs.

Harry, bien que très surpris par le changement brutal d'attitude de Pétunia – même s'il en avait vu une préfiguration lors de l'été passé, lorsqu'elle avait parlé du monde de sa sœur – n'en avait pas été moins heureux. Après tout, les Dursley étaient sa seule famille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en se disant que la seule famille qui lui restait le détestait. Maintenant, au moins, ce n'était plus vrai.

Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, cet été sera plus agréable pour toi. Du moins, j'essaierais de faire qu'il le soit.

Entendant le ton si déterminé de sa tante, Harry ne put accepter de la décevoir en quittant abruptement la maison, sans la prévenir. Elle s'inquiéterait, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper un peu de son neveu.

Tu sais, Tante Pétunia, je ne vais pas beaucoup rester ici.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ? D'après ton directeur, tu dois rester plusieurs semaines pour que je ne sais quelle protection soit activée. Tu ne vas pas repartir bientôt.

Si. En fait, Dumbledore n'est pas au courant et ne dois pas l'être. Mon parrain s'est arrangé pour que je subisse un entraînement spécial, avec un de ses amis, mais le directeur ne serait pas pour alors je vais devoir partir sans lui dire.

La femme blanchit.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

Je fais confiance à Sirius.

Mais si Dumbledore demande où tu es ?

Alors tu lui diras que tu ne sais rien. Que je suis monté dans ma chambre, disant que j'étais fatigué et que je voulais dormir un moment et que depuis, vous ne m'avez plus revu.

Il saura que je mens. D'après Lily (Harry sursauta, pas habitué à entendre sa tante prononcé le nom de sa mère – et sans une seule once de dégoût ou d'émotion négative) Dumbledore peut voir dans les esprits, il saura que je sais quelque chose.

Harry savait ce que voulait dire Pétunia – elle parlait des aptitudes de légilimens de Dumbledore – mais il savait également qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Il ne lit pas dans les esprits, il fait de la légilimencie. Il peut donc voir les souvenirs. Mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, il ne peut le faire que dans l'esprit des sorciers, ou des êtres magiques. Il ne pourra pas dire que tu mens.

Pétunia hocha la tête. Elle faisait confiance à Harry. S'il lui disait que il n'y avait aucun risque, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Et quand est-ce que tu pars ?

Normalement, ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, mais je promets que je te ferais signe dès mon retour pour te laisser savoir que je vais bien.

Merci. Mais comment est-ce que tu vas partir sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, pour dire quoi ? il ne le savait pas, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un sorte de brèche qui s'ouvrit dans sa chambre, laissant passer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année…

… jeune homme qui tomba au sol.

Il faut vraiment que je m'exerce aux atterrissages, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Il regarda dans la direction des deux occupants de la pièce et, même s'il s'attendait à voir qu'une seule personne, leur offrit un sourire.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Chris, Chris Halliwell.

Il tendit sa main, que Harry et sa tante serrèrent successivement.

Je m'appelle Harry, et c'est ma tante.

Bien, alors je suis désolé de devoir te presser, Harry, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici trop longtemps alors, si ça te dérange pas, on pourrait peut-être y aller !

Chris fit un deuxième sourire, auquel Harry répondit cette fois-ci. Il étreignit sa tante, et lui rappela une dernière fois de ne rien dire à Dumbledore avant de prendre la main que Chris lui tendait et tout deux disparurent, de la même façon dont le jeune homme était arrivé, et partirent pour un voyage, direction le futur !


End file.
